Generally, an image processing device such as a digital multi-functional peripheral or the like performs image processing and provides the images to destinations such as by FAX and email, based on input provided through a display unit to which a touch panel is attached. The digital multi-functional peripheral displays the registered destination when a destination confirmation button is pressed before transmission. However, in the digital multi-functional peripheral, there is a problem that the registered destination cannot be displayed if the destination confirmation button is not pressed.